My Precious Jewel
by G3rain1
Summary: Legend of Mana: Fiona, the heroine, develops feelings for the shy Jumi guardian. What happens when Pearl comes over to stay at Fiona’s house? Will Pearl return those feelings? Shoujo Ai.


_While playing through the Legend of Mana I always got the sense that Pearl was constantly flirting with my character. Then when she comes over my house I was like no way...score! So thats where I got the idea for this. Fiona is my main character I played LoM through like 50 times with, she used the 2HSword which I had managed to forge to 512 attack power. So that's why she has a broadsword in this._

"Quite a partner you have, Pearl," taunted Sandra, the Jewel Hunter; a despicable person who hunts Jumi for their jewel like cores, killing them in the process.

"Why...? Why do you hunt us? How terrible!" said Pearl. She was a shy, timid girl and Jumi herself. Her white pearl like core was embedded in her chest just below her neck.

"Listen to your core..."

"Huh...?"

"We'll meet again. Goodnight, Pearl."

Sandra tossed her grappling hook up to the rafters and quickly hoisted herself away.

Pearl turned to Fiona, "... Am I going to die? A guardian without a knight is a sitting duck. Elazul is looking for others... And if that Jumi is a guardian, then he'll... And I'll be all alone..."

"If that happened... then..." Fiona paused, searching for her words. "Then I'll be your knight. So don't worry about dying."

"Fiona...?"

"What a fool... Elazul is such a fool. Looking for others when he already has a cute girl like you. And what's with him belittling you all the time and making you worry so much... if... If you were my girl I'd never treat you that way."

"It's not like that... it's..." she sighed. "I... I have to go. Elazul is waiting... I'll get yelled at again. Thank you, Fiona."

Pearl walked away to the exit, then paused and turned to look back at Fiona. "Take care..."

"Yeah... take care, Pearl," Fiona said sounding disheartened, her hand extended to where Pearl had been, grasping at the air.

--x--

Fiona trudged down the road on her way home, fatigued from battle and travel. It had been several weeks since she had seen Pearl back at the Tower of Leires. The outskirts of Domina lay before her, and home was just beyond that. Maybe she would stop by the pub for food and drink, and to rest her feet before making the final leg of her journey. As she made her way through the town her thoughts dwelled on the ordeal she had just been through.

She had been caught up in the battle between several dragon lords. She was tricked into defeating the rivals of the dragon lord Drakonis. He had manipulated her through his dragoon Lark, while Drakonis himself waited in the underworld for his competition to be removed so that he could rise again. She had unwittingly slain good and benevolent dragons and aided in the return of the evil Drakonis.

In order to atone for her sin and correct her mistake, she descended to the depths of Hell itself to confront Drakonis before he could rise. She had to wade through a slew of demons, specters, damned souls, and various unspeakable horrors just to reach the dragon lord. And once she faced him she realized he was unlike any other opponent she had ever fought. His strength and ferocity were unmatched, and his sheer size was terrifying. Defeating him was one of the most difficult and grueling things she ever had to do. The whole experience left her... unnerved would be an understatement.

When she entered the pub she saw Elazul standing in the corner, looking his usual annoyed at everything self.

"Elazul, hi. What are you doing?" she called out to him.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Pearl get lost again?"

"No, not her. I'm searching for other Jumi."

'There he goes again, poor Pearl.'

Fiona was about to tell him off, but then she realized; Pearl would be much better off without him. Yeah, she deserves better. So it wouldn't be bad at all if he found another guardian. She decided she would tag along and see how this played out.

"I'll go with you," she said despite being weary from her last journey; her adventurous and meddlesome nature had gotten the better of her once again.

"I would be grateful, but... You should stay away from us, or else..."

"That again? Come on, let's just go. Where we headed?"

"To Geo."

On the way out of the tavern, they bumped in to Pearl. Fiona's face light up and her heart jumped. She wanted to say something, ask how she'd been, what happened after they parted last, how had Elazul been treating her... but she couldn't, not right now, not in front of Elazul.

"Fiona, Elazul!" Pearl exclaimed upon seeing them.

"Pearl, I told you to stay put, why'd you come here?" Elazul scolded.

"Oh, I just felt like I might get left behind. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Should I stay here?"

"Yeah."

"That's not fair."

"You must! Outside is perilous. Right, Fiona?"

"Huh... Yes, he's right," Fiona agreed.

"I suppose it is dangerous here, too..." Elazul mused. A bar wasn't exactly the safest place for Pearl to hang out.

"She can stay at my place; it's safe there!" Fiona said abruptly, surprising even herself.

"Oh, thank you Fiona. I'll be off then," Pearl said while blushing, then exited spontaneously.

"Uh... hey... Does she even know where I live?" Fiona asked rhetorically.

"She is in need of things like a home... a family..." Elazul said while watching her go.

"Huh?" Fiona took notice of this comment. "Maybe... maybe I should make sure she gets there all right... Geo is several days by foot, why don't you head out. I need a break anyway; I'll set off tomorrow morning and catch up to you before you get there."

"Uh... you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Elazul said and then exited the pub.

Fiona headed for home and eventually caught up to Pearl as she was approaching the house.

"Pearl!" Fiona called after her.

"Fiona? I thought you were going with Elazul."

"I am, but tomorrow. Right now I'm exhausted from traveling and fighting. And my last battle the was worst. I need a break."

"You... You're always working so hard..."

Fiona looked at her questioningly.

"You just want to make the world a better place...don't you?"

"Uh, well... yeah. I guess." She never honestly thought about it before. Why she was always getting involved, helping complete strangers, getting in to crazy situations. It certainly caused her loads of trouble. 'Make the world a better place? Hmm' She whished; it sounded noble, but she really wasn't sure what her reasons were. It was just something she did.

"You deserve some rest," Pearl smiled.

They walked up to the house, Fiona opened the door and invited Pearl in. "Make yourself comfortable, and don't mind the mess. I'm going to go take a nap."

"But it's not even noon yet... oh, you did say you were exhausted so..."

Fiona waved to her and started up the stairs to her room.

"Um... Fiona."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks... uh, for letting me stay here, that is."

Fiona waved again. "Yeah, yeah," she said through a yawn then disappeared up the stairs.

Pearl looked around at her surroundings. Fiona's house wasn't by any means big, but it was roomy enough. The were two floors; the downstairs had two rooms, a small study off to the side and a main room that served as both living room and kitchen. This main room had a fireplace on the back wall, there was a large table on the kitchen side of the room and a small pantry beside the fireplace. A large support beam stood in the center of the room, from which were hung various supplies and utensils. The stairs were in the back of the room on the opposite side of the fireplace from the pantry. There were shelves, cabinets, and hooks all around the walls that stored more of Fiona's belongings.

Pearl sat down at the table, and as usual her mind wandered. At least this time she had a place to sit and stay put, so she didn't have to worry about wandering off and getting lost. She thought of Elazul and where he was going and what he would be doing; looking for other Jumi no doubt. She understood his reasons; she knew he was working to save their entire race. But at the same time she worried that she would be abandoned should he find another guardian. When she thought that, it sounded incredibly selfish on her part and she felt worse because of it.

It wasn't even that she particularly cared for him that had her upset about him running off; it was that he was all she had. She knew she couldn't survive on her own. Without him she'd be completely helpless and at the mercy of the cold world. After all, it wasn't like she could stay here with Fiona forever. Her hospitality would run thin eventually. And when it did Sandra, or someone equally cruel, would surely find her and take her core. She sighed and slumped over the table.

--x--

When Fiona came down a several hours later she found Pearl with her head resting on the table. She had almost forgotten. She was so exhausted before she couldn't even think straight, and the reality of the situation only now dwelled upon her. Pearl, the beautiful, sweet, innocent, kind hearted Pearl, was in _her_ home! Sitting at _her_ table! Right now! Right here! She felt like she had won the lottery or something. Even if all Pearl did was sit at her table it would have been a great day... wait... what else did she expect Pearl to do...

Pearl didn't notice Fiona as she approached. She let out a depressed sounding sigh.

"Pearl?"

"Oh, Fiona...you're up."

"What's wrong? You seem up set."

"...It's nothing, I was just thinking... about things... that horrible Jewel Hunter... Elazul ...what's going to happen."

"You guys have had a tough time, haven't you?"

Pearl just glanced at her quickly, then sighed and laid her head back on the table.

"Well it won't do any good to sit there and dwell on negative things. You'll only make yourself miserable. You're too cute to be depressed all the time." Fiona grabbed Pearl by the hand and pulled her up. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Fiona led Pearl by the hand out the front door and down the path that lead around the large tree behind the house.

"Where are we going?" Pearl asked.

"You'll see."

When they got around to the other side of the tree they came to a fenced in area. Pearl screamed and grabbed on to Fiona, hiding behind her.

"Monsters! Fiona, there's monsters here."

In the corral were half a dozen monsters of all sorts, there was also a small barn off to the side that was home to even more of them.

"Pearl, it's alright. These monsters are all my pets. They won't hurt you," Fiona reassured her.

Pearl came out from behind her and stood next to her. Fiona took Pearl by the hand an lead her into the corral, but Pearl pulled away and clung to the fence and shook her head. Fiona shrugged and went up to one of the tamer looking monsters, a small rabbit like creature called a rabite. She knelt beside it and pet its head.

"See? I raised each one of these guys from an egg myself. They're completely harmless." She then extended her open hand towards Pearl. "Come here."

Timidly, Pearl approached them and took Fiona's hand. Fiona placed Pearl's hand on the rabite's head. It was so soft and furry; Pearl slowly began stroking back and forth between its ears. The creature closed its large round eyes and made gentle cooing noises and Pearl began to relax.

"You want to hold it?" Fiona asked.

"Uh... alright," Pearl said, unsure of herself.

Fiona lifted her pet off the ground and placed it in Pearl's arms. As she cradled it up against herself it snuggled against her and made even more adorable noises.

"I guess it is kind of cute."

Pearl was then distracted by a snorting sound and the feel of hot air on the back of her neck. She turned and came face to face with a Land Dragon; a stocky reptile that walked on its hind legs and stood six feet tall. Startled she jumped up and again went to hide behind Fiona still clutching the rabite.

"It's ok, he won't bite. He was just curious about you," Fiona reassured her.

"But... it looks so scary..."

"He's not scary. He's actually a bit of a coward himself. He looks mean, but if I take him on a quest with me he'll sometimes hide from the wild monsters, too."

Pearl peeked out from behind Fiona to get a look at the dragon. It was still trying to smell her, circling around Fiona. She moved around, matching its movements so as to keep Fiona between herself and the dragon. Fiona chuckled a bit then took the rabite from Pearl and set it on the ground. She then stood and pulled Pearl up with her.

"Just let him smell your hand, I promise he won't hurt you."

"O-ok..."

Pearl held her hand out for the dragon to smell. After taking a couple of snorts it licked her hand causing Pearl to yelp and withdraw her limb. Fiona laughed again, she then went over to the dragon, gave it a hug and rubbed its head.

"See. It's alright. He's harmless."

"I guess..."

"Why don't you try scratching him under the chin? He really likes that."

"Uh...al-... alright."

Pearl slowly reached out and scratched the dragon under its chin. It closed its eyes and began twitching its foot just like a dog. Pearl laughed at that and was finally able to relax. She scratched the dragon's stomach some and pet it on the head. She then moved on to some of Fiona's other monsters, which was easy since the dragon was the scariest and she'd already conquered that fear.

Once Pearl had played with most of Fiona's pets, they left the corral and continued on down the path that wound its way around Fiona's house. As they strolled down the dirt path Fiona drifted several paces behind Pearl, doing so almost unconsciously as to better observe the Jumi girl. A warm afternoon breeze blew across them sending Pearl's hair sprawling outward behind her, though Fiona's own hair was too weighted down with ornaments to be caught by the wind. Fiona observed as Pearl's long light brown hair gently blew around, catching the sun and glinting elegantly.

"Wow," she whispered to herself.

She reached her hand out allowing the wind to work the strands over her fingers, she quivered at the sensation. But the breeze died down as quickly has it started and Pearl's hair fell back down at her side, as did Fiona's hand; thought she still gawked in wonder at Pearl's beauty. Her heart pounded.

"What's this place?" Pearl asked.

"Huh?" Pearl's question jolted Fiona back to the real world. They came to a building that looked like it was built out of an existing cave. "That's... just my workshop. I use it to forge my own weapons and armor sometimes. It's not all that interesting. I have something better to show you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Just be patient," said Fiona. They followed the path around to the front of the house again, where it split. They took the branch that lead away from the house to an area that was completely overgrown with vegetation.

"Oohhh. Wow..." Pearl exclaimed gleefully as she ran ahead of Fiona into the orchard. In this place there was a large tree whose branches extended out and ran all over the place, and hanging from the vine like branches were all sorts of exotic fruits. "This place is gorgeous."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice to look at, but the best part is the fruit; it's delicious."

"May I?"

"Sure, help yourself."

Pearl went around looking at all the fruits with a huge smile on her face. That was new, Fiona had never seen Pearl smile before; not really smile, not like this; she looked radiant. Fiona decided then that she wanted to see that smile a lot more. As she went around, occasionally Pearl picked some fruit to taste, though now she had several half eaten fruits in her hands.

"Pearl, let's collect some to bring back for later. There are baskets in that shed," Fiona pointed to a small wooden shed near the entrance to the orchard.

"Ok."

Pearl walked over and got a basket and started filling it with fruit. When she had filled the basket completely she went and sat beside Fiona.

"All done," she said as she plopped down.

She searched through the basket for something that looked good and eventually took a bite of a Citrisquid. It was a bit sour but still delicious, so she wanted share it with Fiona.

"Here, try some of this."

Pearl held the fruit up to Fiona's mouth. She was surprised by Pearl's forwardness and looked at her questioningly, but accepted the offer and bit into the fruit, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Mmm, it's good," she said with a smile.

Then she got an idea. She wanted to do the same, she wanted Pearl to eat from her hand. She looked around for the nearest fruit and found some Diceberries. She pulled them off the vine and held it out for Pearl.

"Try these, Pearl," she said clumsily.

Pearl bit into one of the large cube shaped berries, but when she did it burst and got juice all over her face.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed. She leaned over so it wouldn't drip onto her white dress.

"Ahh, sorry about that. Here, let me get it."

Fiona pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping the berry off of Pearl's face. As she did their eyes met and slowly Fiona forgot about cleaning her up and just stared at Pearl, not wiping at all.

'Wow, she's so cute,' Fiona thought and stared some more with her hand still on Pearl's face. 'Uh oh.'

She realized she been staring for far too long now.

'Do something, say something.'

Pearl started to blush, as she was just as fixated on Fiona as Fiona was on her. 'Oh no. Now she's blushing... she's even cuter...'

Pearl backed away with a quiet yelp and turned to the side; she was bright red. "I... uh... thank you... I... we, uh... we should take these back to the house," she said stammering. She picked up the basket and walked towards the house. "Let's go..."

"Right," Fiona said nervously. 'God, that was awkward,' she thought.

Fiona followed Pearl back to the house, staying several steps behind her, feeling quite embarrassed. When they got back Fiona noticed her broadsword propped beside the front door as she entered.

"Hmm... I'm going to go practice a bit..."

She grabbed the sword and went immediately back out before Pearl had a chance to say anything.

"Umm...ok..." Pearl said to the door. 'Fiona...'

Pearl really didn't know what to make of what had just happened. She decided not to focus on it, and instead do something nice for Fiona to repay all the kindness she had shown her. But what...

Once out of Pearl's presence Fiona took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

'I need to clear my head.'

She decided to just focus on practicing her sword play routines. She stood on the front lawn with her eyes closed, clearing her mind, her broadsword held at her side She took a step forward and slashed upward with the sword, she allowed its momentum to bring it completely around then slashed horizontally, again letting the swords momentum to rotate it an arc back around to its ready position. She continued on this way letting one attack flow into the next, looking like she was twirling the sword. She then added some complex foot work into the routine, stepping in time with the swords movements, changing directions and the way she was facing just as fluidly as the sword moved. After a while her thoughts turned to Pearl. Images of her face flashed in Fiona's mind.

'She's really attractive... Especially when she's blushing, it's so cute. Wait... Why was she blushing? Was she embarrassed... could she... like me too?' Fiona thought curiously. She shook her head.

'Ah, focus.'

--x--

Over the fire place hung a medium sized black kettle filled with water that Pearl had put on to boil. On the table was a slab of beef she was going to use later. She currently stood at the small table by the window chopping up some vegetables. She was making dinner for Fiona; beef stew to be exact. She looked up from her cooking and out the window to see Fiona practicing with her sword.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she watched Fiona twirl the blade in a series of complex maneuvers. She hated violence and fighting, but this didn't seem like that. It was like a dance, very graceful and fluid. It fascinated her.

She finished chopping the vegetables and set them on the table and got the beef which she proceeded to slice in to small cubes. As she worked, though, she was again distracted by the sight of Fiona. Pearl marveled at her skill in wielding the blade. Her movements were elegant and she handled the sword masterfully and confidently; she clearly knew what she was doing. Fiona was so strong; it gave her a true sense of security. Pearl led a life of constantly looking over her shoulder; as a Jumi she was a lightning rod for all sorts of negative attention, from mere prejudice and dirty looks to persecution and... worse. Sandra wasn't the only person who sought after their jewel cores. They'd fetch a hefty price and anyone looking to make easy money was a potential threat to her. And the fact that she was an attractive young female brought her another sort of unwanted attention.

But when Fiona was around she felt safe and protected. True, Elazul protected her too; he was her knight, it was his duty, but he never made her feel safe. Quite the contrary, his endless lectures about how dangerous the world is and how incompetent and vulnerable she was put her into a continual state of fear. Fiona was different than that. She was comforting, reassuring, and supportive. She would say things that put Pearl at ease. And now she was in Fiona's home, to her this was the safest place in the world.

Having finished cutting up the meat, she decided to add some seasonings to it. As she did she again watched Fiona doing her exercises. She looked very pretty doing them, but then Fiona always looked pretty...

"Oh..." Pearl recalled the incident in the orchard. Her hand went to her face where Fiona had touched her. "...why?"

'Why did she touch me like that... and... look at me that way?' Pearl's heart beat quickened, and she felt a warm tingling sensation in her chest. 'What's this strange feeling... I felt it then too.'

A sudden sizzling sound distracted pearl from her thoughts. The kettle of water had finally come to a boil and was spilling over.

'Time to add in the ingredients.'

--x--

Fiona decided she had done enough training; or rather, it had been long enough since that really embarrassing moment between her and Pearl. She went back inside hoping Pearl wouldn't say anything about it. When she had the door open she was struck by the most incredible smell; the delicious odor of Pearl's stew filled the house. She saw on the table her black kettle as well a couple of bowls at either end, with Pearl seated at one end of the table.

"I... um, hope you don't mind. I used some things I found lying around to make dinner."

"I... don't... mind..." Fiona was in complete awe. She didn't even think she even had anything around here to make a meal out of, neither did she expect Pearl to be able to cook. "...Pearl, you... you didn't have to do this."

"But... I had to repay you... somehow, for letting me stay here... It was the least I could do."

"Pearl, you didn't..." she sighed then shook her head. "Thank you, it smells delicious. Let's eat."

Fiona sat at the table opposite Pearl, she filled her bowl from the kettle and brought the steaming hot dish under her nose and inhaled. "This smells wonderful."

Pearl smiled at her and watched intently as she brought the first spoonful to her mouth then ate it. "...is ...is it any good?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, it's delicious. The best meal that has been under this roof, that's for sure." Fiona said as sincerely as possible.

Pearl grinned from ear to ear. There was that smile again. Pearl was smiling at her. Fiona thought this must be a dream. The combination of eating a home cooked meal and having Pearl's joyous smile directed at her felt so good it just had to be a dream.

Once having Fiona's approval of her cooking Pearl finally filled her own bowl and began eating as well. It really was good.

'She wasn't just saying that.'

Pearl smiled again. They ate in silence for a bit exchanging awkward glances.

Finally, Fiona decided to break the silence. "So... Pearl... how have things been? It's been a few weeks since I saw you last."

"Uh... ok, I guess."

"You didn't run into Sandra again, did you?"

"N-no... I...I didn't."

"She really scares you, doesn't she? ...It's ok, you're safe here."

Pearl smiled, "Thank you."

"So... is Elazul treating you alright?"

"Uh..."

"I know how he can be; he's been putting you down again hasn't he?"

"Well... I'm... he's just...uhh..." Pearl stammered.

"You don't have to take that from him."

"He's not bad. He protects me, anyway."

"But he doesn't have to be such a jerk all the time."

"He's not! ...not... all the time..."

"Do..." Fiona paused felling uncomfortable asking this so abruptly. "Do you... love him?"

"No. No it's not like that... He's just my knight, and I'm his guardian... it's not like that... It doesn't work that way... maybe for some, but not us."

When Fiona heard that she was incredibly relieved. Pearl didn't love that insensitive arrogant jackass, which was good. However what Fiona was more relived about was that Pearl's heart didn't already belong to someone else. And it was then she realized she had real feelings for the Jumi girl.

"Fiona?"

"Uh... I uh... not for... now that..." she said incoherently.

"What?"

"I, um... I don't like him... he has no right to talk to you like that."

"I... know that, I know... he should be nicer...but... he's not wrong when he says those things..."

"Don't think like that!"

"It's true... I can't take care of myself, I... I'm clumsy, absentminded, useless in a fight... I wander off with out thinking, get lost all the time...and the world IS dangerous... especially... especially for a Jumi."

"Pearl..."

"It's not... easy for me, I'm not like you... not a strong person. I'm helpless. I need Elazul... I really fear that he'll leave me all alone one day...Without him... I'd..."

"Oh god. I... I... I'm so sorry." Fiona sounded horrified.

"Huh? For what?"

"I... when I... uhh"

"What?"

"When I... agreed to help him before... I knew what he was doing... looking for... others. I thought if I helped him find one then... then he'd... he'd... leave you..."

"What... Why! Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I... thought you shouldn't be with him, you'd be better off without him... I didn't realize... I... I'm sorry," Fiona said looking away and talking meekly.

"But I'd be all alone, how is that better?"

"I didn't say you should be alone, just... not with him."

"Then with who..."

'Who? With me!' Fiona's mind screamed but she just kept silent; she realized just how stupid and selfish she had been.

"It's... it's not easy finding a Jumi... who is a knight... and who has no guardian already."

"I know... I'm sorry..." Fiona looked like she was about to cry.

"It... It's alright ... You didn't actually do anything yet... I... I'm ok."

"It's not alright ! I was going to do something that would hurt you... There's nothing alright about that! You're so... You're too... and I..." She was practically on the verge of tears now.

"Fiona, don't!" Pearl shouted.

"Ah!" Fiona exclaimed. The shock was enough to stop her.

"Fiona. I don't mind. You were just trying to look out for me. And honestly... I'd been thinking the same thing."

"A-about leaving him?" Fiona asked, now no longer about to cry.

Pearl breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes... but I was... too scared to actually do it. See, on top of all those other things, I'm also a coward..."

"You don't have to be afraid of him."

"No... that's not it... I was scared of what would happen... after... of being on my own."

"Oh... still... I'm really sorry."

Pearl nods, "It's ok."

"But still, he should be more considerate of you. Next time I see him... I'll..."

"No...don't... say anything to him. It's... alright, I... I don't mind that much. He's has more important things to worry about than me."

"What could be more important?"

"Fiona... there's... there's not many of us left..."

"...Not many..." Fiona's eyes went wide with shock. "...Jumi?"

Pearl just nodded. She hadn't even realized, Pearl was... facing the extinction of her people... This whole time... she didn't even realize... she couldn't even begin to imagine what that was like, how difficult it must be for Pearl.

"Yeah...there's not many of us left...and now... because of Sandra... soon... we might all..."

There was a loud bang and the table shook startling Pearl. Fiona had slammed her fists down on the table.

"NO... there's no way... NO WAY... I won't let that happen... I... I'll kill that bitch first..." Fiona said practically shaking with rage. Pearl recoiled, clearly disturbed with Fiona's outburst. "Uh... Sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you."

There was a long silence before Pearl spoke. "That's... that's what Elazul is trying to prevent too, so I... I can't be upset with him. That would be selfish of me."

"Uh... yeah..." Fiona sighed.

They ate the remainder of their dinner in uncomfortable silence. Pearl then reached into the kettle with her spoon and realized it was now empty. "Looks like we finished it."

"Oh..." Fiona said emotionlessly. She stood and was about to collect the dishes when Pearl stopped her.

"I'll do that!"

Fiona sighed, "...ok."

Then she went to sit in her rocking chair while she watched Pearl cleaned up. She sighed again.

'What's wrong with me, there's no point in being upset.' The dinner conversation had been tense, but nothing bad had come of it. She decided not to let it get to her and tried to shake this mood.

"Dinner was excellent, Pearl, thanks again for cooking," she said making an effort to be more cheerful.

"Oh, you're welcome," Pearl said as she cleaned up and put everything away. Fiona just sat and watched. When she was finished Pearl went and sat in a chair near Fiona.

"I'm still going to help Elazul," Fiona said.

"Oh... but you said..."

"I think if I go with him, I can find a way to save the Jumi somehow, and stop the Jewel Hunter, and... that will ultimately be the best thing I can do for you."

"I... um, thank you."

"I misjudged him. I didn't realize... about the Jumi... He has a lot to deal with. I guess I can give him a second chance."

"Yeah; he's not really a bad guy, I told you."

"I guess... I still don't like him though."

"Fiona, will you really help us? Help the Jumi?"

"Uh-huh... of course I will."

"Hmm... You're always helping people in need."

"Uhh... I guess."

"I see... I've seen you around Domina, running around helping others... that traveling merchant, and that cat lady; Daena. Even Rachel tells me you helped her family."

"Well, yeah."

"You... you have a good heart Fiona."

"Thanks."

"Most people wouldn't even bother, you're... a special person."

"I... I am?" Fiona asked timidly. Pearl nodded "...Mmm ...you're special to me too Pearl."

"To you?"

"Uhh, I... I mean you're special, like um... there's only, uh, one person in the world like you... eh..."

"Ah... oh..." Pearl didn't believe her explanation but let it go. "Oh... I forgot!" she said suddenly. She got up and went over to the counter and retrieved the basket of fruit, then brought it back over to where Fiona was sitting.

"Dessert," she said with a smile.

Fiona smiled and took a piece of fruit to eat. Pearl smiled back and grabbed a fruit of her own. Pearl's smile warmed Fiona's heart and she couldn't help but laugh. Pearl laughed in turn and they spent the time eating fruit, and laughing and smiling at each other though they didn't really know why they were laughing.

Pearl then reached into the basket and pulled out a pair of Diceberries.

"Ugh..." she remembered, them started blushing again. She quickly put the berries back before Fiona noticed them, though she did notice something was up.

"What is it, Pearl?"

"Umm... uh... n-nothing, nothing at all. I, uh... I'm full," she then pushed the basket away from her so only Fiona could reach it.

"Uh huh... you sure there's nothing wrong?" Fiona was unconvinced.

"I... I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep now... um... where can I sleep?"

"Oh... The bed is just up those stairs."

"Oh, ok...um... where... where will you..."

"I'll be fine on the couch, don't worry about it."

"No, I couldn't...you... you should, it's your bed... I'm just a visitor."

"Pearl, it's fine; don't argue. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"O-ok..."

"Besides, this way if the Jewel Hunter breaks in she'll have to get past me first."

"Oh no! You think she knows I'm here?" Pearl said, starting to panic.

"No, no. I was only kidding. It's fine Pearl. She doesn't know. And she probably doesn't even know where my house is to begin with."

"Oh...ok... you're sure?"

"She won't find you here, I promise," Fiona reassured her.

"Alright ."

"Go on now."

As Pearl ascended that stairs she looked back down at Fiona, "Umm... goodnight..." She said quietly then disappeared up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Pearl."

--x--

Late that night Fiona lay on the couch staring at the burning logs in the fireplace. Flames... Drakonis... The image of the massive red dragon towering over her was still fresh in her mind. She shuddered. What a horrific experience, one of the few times she didn't think she would make it through a battle alive. She heard the stairs creak, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked over to see Pearl peaking down from the top stair.

"Pearl? What is it?"

"I, umm... I can't sleep," she said timidly.

"Me either," Fiona said with a smile. "Come down here."

She sat up and patted the seat next to her. Pearl descended the stairs, went over to the couch and sat next to Fiona.

"What's bothering you? Don't feel well?"

"Umm, no, I feel ok... I'm just... nervous... or anxious, or something. I'm not sure."

"You must be pretty worried about the Jewel Hunter and the future of the Jumi."

"No... I mean I am, but... that's not it..."

"Is it about Elazul?"

Pearl shook her head.

"Oh... Then you feel odd about sleeping in a strange house?"

"Mmm... no."

"Then... does it... have something to do with me?"

"Uh..." Pearl looked away but nodded.

"I see... Hey, what ever it is its ok, just tell me," Fiona said encouragingly.

"I... I don't know. I was just... thinking about you is all. Every time I try to fall asleep I'd end up thinking about you, and... you know, you're right here after all... so then I want to get up to see... if... you're ok... or something like that."

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You would... I didn't mean you wouldn't... it's just... I don't know... I don't know what I mean."

Fiona smiled, "No, I get it, I know exactly what you mean."

"Uh, but... I don't..."

"That's ok," Fiona leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're so sweet and innocent... never change."

"Uh..." Pearl was blushing and stammering now. "So... uh, Fiona... why, um... why can't you sleep?"

"Oh, it's nothing; just this monster I had to fight. It was pretty terrible."

"Oh... don't... don't tell me about it then. Things like that scare me."

"This one scared me too... ah... never mind. You don't need to worry about it. I defeated him already so it's no problem."

"Oh, that's good..." Pearl looked down and sighed. "I... Sorry for being such a burden to you."

"What? No..." Fiona looked at her sharply, where did this come from all of a sudden? "...don't say that. You're not a burden, not at all."

"But...I'm always causing you trouble... like back in that cave... or in Leires, and it seems I've gotten you mixed up with Sandra... and now... now I've imposed on you in your own home..."

"Pearl, stop. I helped you those times... because I wanted to. And now I want you to stay here, I... I'm glad you're here."

"You... really mean that, Fiona?"

Fiona reached out and took Pearl's hand and smiled at her.

"Of course I do."

Fiona leaned sideways against the couch back, rested her head on it, and stared at Pearl.

"Uh, ok... I guess I... have to thank you then... Thank you... for helping me and Elazul out all those times, and thank you for letting me stay here, and for always being so kind to me, and for..."

"Pearl..." Fiona cut her off. "... I really like you..." Fiona said alluringly and squeezed Pearl's hand.

"...I um... uh...like you too... and uh... th-thank you for showing me around the place today. I... I had fun... I felt truly happy for the first time in a while."

"You make me happy, Pearl."

"Wha- how... how did I do that?"

"Just by being you."

By now Pearl was really blushing. "Fiona, you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, I can't help it; you're just too cute."

"Uhh..." Pearl looked away, her face bright red. She was silent for a bit, trying to think of something else to say. "I uh... the house... um, this is a nice house you have."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yes... You're... very lucky to have a home like this."

"Hmm, it is a nice place, but..." Fiona inched herself closer to Pearl, "...it's so empty all the time, it's lonely here by myself."

"I... don't have a home...a place where I belong. No Jumi does... at least not anymore..."

Elazul's words that morning echoed through Fiona's head.

"Pearl..." she said dropping her playful attitude for a more serious one and put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"...We're always moving from place to place... me and Elazul, staying at inns, in the backs of taverns, or on the side of the road... if it came to that... and relying on the hospitality of strangers. I... I never know where I'll spend the next night... or... if I'll even have a place to spend it at all."

"Well... not anymore! You don't have to live like that anymore!"

"What... do you mean?"

"I'm saying... that... that this could be your home... You can live here... not just stay over, but really live here... as long as you like."

Pearl was enveloped by an overwhelming sense of joy. "Fi-Fiona... are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

Pearl suddenly hugged Fiona, she was sobbing, saying, "Thank you" over and over.

Fiona hugged her back. "Pearl..."

Fiona hadn't realized till now just how much Pearl missed having a home, a sense of belonging.

"Fiona... I... I don't know what to say... I... this means... so much to me... how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to. I'm glad I could make you happy Pearl."

They embraced for a short while longer, as they separated they glimpsed each others' eyes and froze staring silently at each other with bewildered expressions. Pearl felt that same feeling from earlier when she watched Fiona from the window; warm and light headed, only it was far stronger now. Why did Fiona make her feel strange like this? ...Strange, but also very good.

"Fiona... can I ask you someth-mmhhfff..." Pearl was silenced as Fiona kissed her, her eyes wide with shock. "Mmh-mehfm-eh" Pearl's muffled squeaks were all that could be heard as Fiona leaned in a bit more.

'Oh my god, Fiona is kissing me! What's going on? I can't believe this.'

Though despite her shock Pearl eventually found herself moving her lips involuntarily, kissing back.

'What... what am I... supposed to do?' She felt a gentle warmth that came up from her chest and enveloped her completely. 'This is... incredible.'

Her eyes half close as her shock melted giving way to more tender feelings, and soft moans emanated from her mouth into Fiona's.

When Fiona broke the kiss she again stared into Pearl's eyes. Fiona smiled at her and caressed her face. Pearl sat there in shock, mouth agape, and eyes only half open. With heart racing and head spinning she was breathless, too stunned to speak. Although suddenly Pearl's expression changed from one of flustered shock to one of desire and longing. Pearl leaned forward and kissed Fiona back.

Pearl was never good with using words, and was too shy and clumsy at expressing herself, so she just couldn't say to Fiona what she wanted to. She was unable to express the thoughts and feelings she'd been having all day, and if she was honest about it, feelings she'd been having for a good long while before today. But kissing Fiona now seemed like the perfect outlet for expressing those feelings for her. And on top of that it felt oh so good. She leaned into Fiona as they kissed, forcing her back against the couch. Pearl kissed her vigorously and passionately, completely surprising Fiona. Pearl was always such a shy and reserved girl; this was a totally new side of her. Fiona moaned and wrapped her arms around Pearl, grasping the back of her head and lacing her fingers through Pearl's hair.

Suddenly Pearl stopped and pulled away. She stared at Fiona, her expression a mix of shock, worry, fear, and concern. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked confused.

"I... we...this is... it's dangerous. It's dangerous... for you. If... If this is how it's going to be between us...then..."

"Then what? I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"Promise... promise me... you'll never let me make you sad and cry!"

"Pearl... I don't think that's even possible..."

"Just promise me! Please Fiona... I... I get confused sometimes, and do stupid things... say things ...things I may not mean. If ...I ever hurt you... hurt your feelings... if I ever made you cry... then... and you... Please just promise!"

Fiona hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Ok, ok, I promise," she said still confused and now deeply concerned. The oddity of Pearl's request and the ardent manner in which she asked it worried Fiona.

"Th-Thank you... Don't forget now... ok?"

"I won't."

"Ok."

Pearl squeezed Fiona, rested her head on her shoulder and sighed softly. They embraced for a while longer, Fiona stroking Pearl's hair.

After a while Fiona spoke up, "Pearl, why don't you sleep with me."

"What! I... uh... Fiona, we... we've only just started... um, I mean that... that's too fast."

"Oh! No, no, no... I didn't mean... that. I mean sleep sleep."

"A-oh..." Pearl felt really embarrassed.

"...Because you were having trouble falling asleep before. So, uh... wouldn't you be more comfortable here?"

"Mm-hmm," Pearl nodded. Fiona embraced her from behind and laid down with her.

"But I think it's interesting that that's the first thing you would think of."

Pearl turned bright red. "Ah...don't tease me."

Fiona just giggled and gave Pearl a squeeze.

They lay there for a while watching the fire burn brightly. Fiona nuzzled her face into Pearl's neck and took a deep breath, smelling her hair as she caressed Pearl's arms and shoulders. When she shifted the way she was holding Pearl to get more comfortable her hand came across Pearl's jewel core. Surprised to find a hard object on Pearl's soft body, Fiona ran her thumb across its glossy surface, but immediately felt Pearl's hand on hers.

'Oh no, I shouldn't have,' she thought.

She knew Jumi were very protective of their cores and now she felt a little ashamed for having apparently crossed that line. She was about to apologize, but to her surprise Pearl didn't pull her hand away from her core. She firmly pressed Fiona's hand to it and held it there. For a Jumi this was an act of extreme trust. Their core was their life, if it were damaged or pulled from their body they would die.

"My soul is in there," Pearl said softly

"Pearl..."

Fiona was overcome by an incredible sense; something new to her and entirely exhilarating. Holding Pearl in her arms like that, she felt like she had something more cherished and valuable than all the treasure in the world; a precious jewel like her namesake. She wanted to protect Pearl, keep her safe, provide for her, fulfill her every need, and most of all make her happy; she wanted to make Pearl feel the way she felt right now. And she knew she wanted this feeling to last and for it to grow stronger. She wanted to hold Pearl tight and never let go.

"Take me as your knight," Fiona finally said.

"What? But you're not a Jumi."

" 'The knight protects and the guardian heals,' right? So what if I'm not? I can still protect you, I... I want to protect you."

"I... I wouldn't... be a very good guardian for you. I can't heal a human like I would a Jumi, your bodies are too different. So I... couldn't hold up my end."

"You're wrong."

"But..."

"There are other ways... You don't need to heal my body, you can heal... heal my soul."

"How ...can I do that?"

"You're doing it right now..."

"Fiona?"

"I can't seem to keep myself out of trouble. This world is in turmoil, I'm always getting mixed up in others problems, like... that whole mess with Drakonis; I end up being forced to fight, to struggle, to... put my life on the line. It's all so very wearying... but... I know I could go on, persevere, and overcome anything, if... if I knew I had someone waiting here for me... a warm smiling face to come home to, someone to live with, someone to care for, someone to... someone to love."

Pearl turned around to face Fiona with a gentle expression on her face. "...And ...someone who... loves you in return."

Fiona caressed Pearl's face. "Yeah..." her voice barely a whisper.

Pearl returned Fiona's caress and they lay there staring into each others eyes. Even though they were silent, much was said through caresses and looks. They kissed softly for a long time. Then they lay there, foreheads touching, looking each other in the eyes some more, and occasionally kissing briefly.

"Fiona, would you be my knight?"

"I will, yes."

Pearl hugged Fiona tightly then kissed her again. "I... never knew I could feel this way before."

Fiona smiled softly, "Me either."

Pearl rested her head on Fiona's shoulder and closed her eyes, she sighed quietly. "Goodnight Fiona, my knight."

"Goodnight, Pearl... my precious jewel."

End

Characters owned by Square, not me. Don't sue, I have no money to begin with.

Thanks to Lady Harkinian ( FFN /u/1245623/ )for proof reading, she was an enormous help.

If you want to contact me do so here: G3Rain1 at Gmail dot com


End file.
